8 simple rules For dating my teenage Hanyou daughter
by Talawolfgirl
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's Daughter Akemi, is now 15 and has discovered the world of "DATING!" o kami every parents worst night mare. But Inuyasha and Kagome are gonna allow their little hanyou princess to date. But Those "boys" that do date their little girl have to obey some rules, 8 to be exacted. And what are the rules? well you'll just have to read to find out ;)
1. Welcome to the World Akemi Mishimoto

_**NOTE: Just want to let ya know that I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**_

 _ **"PUSH KAGOME! THE HEAD IS RIGHT THERE, KEEP PUSHING!"**_ A blond haired female nurse coached the screaming Raven-haired woman.

 **"Oh MY KAMI!"** The new time mother screamed out of pain.  
 **"You're doing great babe,"** A man with Long White hair and two white pointy doggy ears on top of his head, kissed and rubbed the screaming woman's sweaty head. **"GAAAAAAAAAA DAMN IT INUYASHA! I SWEAR, YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"** The woman screamed at her husband that did this to her. **  
The baby is almost here just a few more pushes, I can see the shoulders!"** The nurse kept coaching the young girl.  
 **"GET...THIS...KID...OUTTA MEEEEEEE!"** Kagome screams out grabbing and squeezing the life out of Inuyasha's hand!  
 **"MY HAND KAGOME YOUR KILLING MY HAND!"** The soon to be father screamed out in pain at his delivering wife.  
Kagome gives him a glare and screams _"_ ** _TO FLIPPING BAD, YOU'RE LUCKY IT'S YOUR HAND,_** **IF YOU WANT** ** _I COULD SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF YOUR "SEED LAUNCHER!" AFTER ALL THAT IS WHAT YOU USED TO IMPREGNATE ME WITH."  
_** Inuyasha just sweat dropped, **"Ummmmm no, HAND IS GOOD!"**

**Kagome kept screaming Bloody murder.** **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **"ALMOST, KAGOME, ONE MORE!"** The female nurse said with more encouragement.

after all the hours of "breathing,pushing,and screaming," Kagome finally gives birth.

 _"_ Baby crying."  
 **  
**Kagome finally plops her head back down on the pillow, lets out a huge sigh of relief and Finally lets go of her husbands "slightly bruised," Hand. Causing Inuyasha to hold and shake his numbed fingers back to life.

 **"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Mishimoto You are now the proud new parents of a Healthy baby girl."** The nurse that helped deliver came back with the new born baby wrapped up in a light Pink, soft, baby blanket.

Kagome couldn't help the tears that came pour down her face. She was happy to get the baby out of her and thus making the pain ripping through her had stopped but, she was GLAD that their little girl was healthy.  
 **  
"She is 5 pounds 11 ounces and 21 inches long** The first nurse stated. **  
Do you want to hold your first born?"** The 2nd nurse asked Kagome, who nodded tears still flowing down her cheeks. The nurse carefully lays the new born into her Mother's awaiting arms, when the baby girl was finally cradled safely into Kagome's arms, a smile craepted on The "new time," mother's lips.

 **"well hello their."** Kagome whispered to her new born daughter. Inuyasha rubs Kagome's sweaty face and smiles down at his Daughter. **"Welcome to the world Akemi,"** (Meanings Ake=Bright and Mi=Beautiful)  
 **"You know InuYasha, She has your features, from your cute little dog ears and little claws."** Kagome stated to her happy husband and father of their child.

"Inuyasha nodded and smiled in agreement." **But I can tell that our little Akemi is gonna turn out to be just like the both of us.**

Well there you have it, Chapter one completed. Any way remember to review this story and My others also. And Remember to also follow me so you guys can get more story updates from me. I hope This story is to your liking.

NEXT TIME  
chapter 2: 15 years later.

UNTIL THEN, JA NE'


	2. 15 years later

**ME: WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, LADS AND LASSIES, Shōnen-tachi and On'nanoko**

 **INU:**Annoyed** OK, I THINK THE READERS GET THE GREETING TALA -_-'**

 **ME: **Rubs the back of my head sheepishly** hehe sorry bout that. I'm just a little hyper, you know the power of ADHD is strong in this Tala.**

 **INU:**looks at me sweat drops** you did NOT just revered yourself into a third person -_-**

 **ME:**looks back at Inuyasha** maybe this Tala did, maybe this Tala didn't. Oh wait I guess "This Tala," did **sticks out tong at Inuyasha in a playful matter****

 **INU:**Face palm** ok whatever, can we just get on with the story? I mean this IS why we're here isn't it?!**

 **ME: Oh yeah, I totally forgot **rubs back of my head and laughs sheepishly****

 **INU:**Sighs** let's just get on with it, please.**

 **ME:**nods** ok, sooooooooo Last time on 8SR4DMTAHD, Kagome and Inuyasha (Just so ya know, Inuyasha was a full demon when he and Kagome conceived Akemi and Kagome is still a Human/Miko but when she and Inuyasha mated she got his strength, that's why she could crush his hand so easily in the 1st chapter. so yeah ANYWHO.) Kagome had just given Birth to a healthy, baby girl. They named their little girl "Akemi." Now we continue on with the two new proud parents of Akemi, who was once an innocent "Baby," But that was 15 years ago. Yep, It's been 15 years and now Akemi went from a crying, hungry, poopy, sleepy, cooing, thumb sucking still in diapers, to a Loudmouth, 15-year-old teen. Sooooo anyway here it is Chapter 2. ENJOY**.  
 **  
** **WHAT I DO OWN** **: STORY (duh it's MY Fanfiction after all)Akemi and Other OCS**

 **WHAT I DO NOT OWN** **: INUYASHA ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATOR OF THE ANIME AND MANGA; RUMIKO TAKAHASHI-SAN**

 **-DIALOGUES-  
"Talking"  
** _sounds_

15 years later

 _Alarm clock buzzes_

 **"Ugh."** Akemi stirs in her bed.  
 _  
Alarm clock keeps buzzing_

 **"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALREADY!"** Akemi throws the alarm clock at the wall making it quite.

Akemi stretches and proceeds to get out of her comfy bed, She then heads to her dresser to get her bra and panties, A Pair of pants and a shirt.  
After Akemi got her clothes together she heads to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. 5 minutes had passed and she was done with her shower.  
Akemi gets out and began to get dressed. She put on her Black push up bra **(34 D)** and matching panties, She then grabs her Red tube top that showed "some Cleavage and her flat stomach" **(More like "a lot" than some)** She then Put on her Black skinny jeans That hugged her curves perfectly, She then grabbed her socks and finally put on her black and red converse. She then began brushing her "fangs." and then started brushing her hair Brushing her white bangs to the Right side of her face **(Just like her Mom Akemi has Raven-black hair and Like her dad her bangs are white. Akemi Looks more like Kagome but she does act more like her father "Inuyasha." Akemi Also has Her Fathers White triangle-cat-like ears, A Black furry tail and like her Father, Akemi has golden colored eyes)** After she was done getting dressed she did her make-up, She had that black smokey eye going on and she was working her blood Red stained lips. After 10 minutes of getting ready Akemi Seemed pleased with her outfit **(A/v Ummmmm I don't think her mom and dad are gonna agree with the top though.)**

 **"Bye Mom, see ya Dad."** Akemi grabbed an apple, her lunch and her backpack that was on the kitchen table and quickly gave her mom and dad a hug and a kiss.

 **"HOLD IT, LIL MISSY!"** Inuyasha told his daughter.  
Akemi stopped mid-step hand on the front doorknob. **"Dad I'm gonna be late soooo whatever it is can't it wait?!"**

 **"Ok one,"** Inuyasha began **"I'm gonna pretend that you just DID NOT Cock an ATTITUDE with me, and two WHERE THE HELL IS YO SHIRT YOUNG LADY!"**

 **"Oh, my Kami! I AM WEARING A SHIRT HOW BLIND ARE YOU POPS?!"**

Akemi said rolling her golden eyes!

 **"EXCUSE ME YOUNG LADY, BUT YOU WILL NOT TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT DO YOU HEAR ME AKEMI!"** Kagome seethed. **  
AND AS FOR "THAT SO CALLED TOP!"** Kagome waved her hand to elaborate her statement.

 **"WHAT ABOUT IT MOM, IT'S JUST A FUCKING TOP, DAMN!"** Akemi snapped at her mom.

Inuyasha intervened **"AKEMI WATCH HOW YOU TALK TO US, WE ARE YOUR PARENTS OK! YOU NEED TO START TREATING US WITH RESPECT YOUNG LADY, AND FOR THAT "THING" THAT YOU CALL A "SHIRT," THAT IS NOT A DAMN SHIRT "THAT'S ADVERTISEMENT!"**

 **"IT'S JUST A LITTLE CLEAVAGE AND STOMACH!"** Akemi defended.

 **"Akemi IT DOESN'T MATTER! OK, YOU SHOULDN'T BE SHOWING YOUR ASSISTS OFF!"** Kagome was fuming.

 **"WELL AS THE SAYING GOES IF YOU GOT IT, AND I DO, WHY NOT FLAUNT IT AND I AM!"** Akemi held her nose up in the air.

Inuyasha as fuming as well, **"AND THERE'S ALSO THIS SAYING AND THAT'S, LEAVE IT TO THE IMAGINATION, AKEMI! NOW GO UPSTAIRS AND PUT AN ACTUAL SHIRT THAT COVERS YOUR CHEST AND STOMACH!"**

 **"BUT!"** Akemi paused and Inuyasha yelled **"RIGHT. NOW. AKEMI!"** Inuyasha's eye flashed red for a few minutes.

Akemi Submitted and went upstairs to change her shirt as her father asked.

 **"KAMI HELP US!"** Inuyasha just slumped down in his chair rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming.  
 **  
"Inuyasha?"** Kagome rubbed her husbands' shoulders.

 **"Kagome, what are we going to do with her!"** Inuyasha was frustrated.

They hear her footsteps coming down.

 **"Better?!"** Akemi had on a Black short sleeve shirt (that covered her chest and stomach)

Kagome nods. **"yes, much"!**

 **"whatever,"** Akemi rolled her eyes **"I'm out, see ya after school."** And with that Akemi heads to school.  
 **ME: **Eyes wide**Wooooowwwwww** **ooook then. You know InuYasha if I talked my parents like that I'd soooooo wouldn't be here right now.**  
 **INU:**Looks at me**** **Tala** ,  
 **ME: **looks back at Inu**** **yeah?**  
 **INU:**narrows eyes**** **need I remind you that you **points at me** are the** **one writing this story, thus making Akemi into what she is?!**  
 **ME: Well duh, I already knew that I was just messing with ya ;p**  
 **INU: **sweat drops**** **uhhhhu, suuuurrre.**  
 **ME: **rolls eyes**whatever. ANYWHO! back to the story**  
Akemi starts heading (More like running) to school  
 **"stupid mom, stupid dad making me late because of my shirt, I mean what's wrong with dressing "sexy", I mean that's what Guys like is sexy right?!"** Akemi ranted to no one in particular.  
After 5 minutes Akemi finally makes it to her first class just before the bell rang she sits next to her best friend Hana (meaning Flower) Hoshi.

 **(Oh before I continue lets take a look at Hana's info shall we?)  
**  
Name: Hana (Aka Flower) Hoshi

Age:15

descriptions: Long brown hair like her mom's, Violet colored eyes like her dad's, She's Tall, Slender has curves in all the right places her chest is more in the "B cup," department.

Family members: Sango (Mom) and Miruko (dad)

Personality: Funny, hot-tempered (Just like her mom), has a little-perverted mind (but unlike her dad, she doesn't "show it.")

Status: Demon slayer And Spiritualist/Miko (Miruko is a Monk but since he has a daughter she'd inherit his Spiritual powers making her a Miko, Just like Sango is a demon slayer she to inherits the Demon slaying trait)

 **(OK now with that taken care of...BACK TO THE STORY **pumps fist in the air**)**

 **"What the hell took you so long!"** Hana whispered to her Best friend.

 **"Sorry girly, but my parents had a fit of the shirt I was wearing,"** Akemi whispered back.

Hana Looked at Akemi confused

 **"I had to change that's why I was late,"** Akemi explained to the confused Hana.

 **"Oh."** was all Hana said.

The teacher soon came into the classroom, **"Good morning, everyone."** she welcomed all her students,

 **"good morning, Mrs. Yamanaka!"** The students returned the greeting.

After the greetings of teacher and her students, It was now time to take Attendance.

.

.  
After all the "here's and presents", everyone was accounted for in first hour. The teacher (Mrs. Yamanaka) Claps her hands together and begins on telling the class about "Today's assignment."

 **"Ok class today we are going to be watching a Lecture video based on Classical Mechanics, I expect ALLLLLL *points to every student to elaborate.* to take good notes.**

The student's all but whined and complained until the teacher told them to hush.

 **"I am going to be passing out a worksheet that will have the questions on it all you have to do** The teacher said while passing out the papers. **Is watch and listen to the lecture video to find the answers to these questions ok? Not that hard unless you are in your own little world doing NOTHING! then yes it will be hard so I advise you to pay attention because, this Maybe on the next quiz."** after passing every one their worksheet Mrs. Yamanaka walks back to her desk, grabs the remote and starts the video.

(The video began and so did the students)

half of the student's (Hana's one of the halves) where TOTALLY LOST AND CONFUSED And they're paying attention, And The other half (Akemi's One of these halves) are basically breezing right through it not missing a single question. After the video was done, the teacher came around and collected the worksheet and the bell for the 2nd hour rang.

After their first class (Physics 101) The two besties went to their lockers which are right next to each other.

 **"Finally!"** Akemi said opening up her locker and taking off her black shirt revealing the tube top she had on before and throws it in her locker, and grabs her Book for her second class (History WW2)  
 **"You can say tha-HELLO!"** Hana Turned to Akemi, eyes wide and jaw hanging open in surprise.

Akemi shuts her locker and looks back at Hana with a crooked brow

 **"what?!"** Akemi said pretty much annoyed.

 **"I can seeeee WHY your parents would freak, my folks would have a fit too if I had all "THAT" (waves hands in front of Akemi to elaborate her shockness)** Hana was pretty much scolding Akemi (LOL)

Akemi rolled her eyes at her friends "disapproval."

 **"Oh my Kami, It's just a top, Hana!"** Akemi growled out.

 **"No Akemi what I have on is a top (She had on a pink tank top that covered her chest and mid-driff) what you have on is something that practically looks like a stretched out headband And pretty much-telling guys 'Hey look what I got, come get it".** Hana pretty much kept scolding Akemi.

 **"Well If this is the only WAY get guys to notice me then so be it!"** Akemi said fuming.

Hana pretty much wanted to slap her friend in the face but however, decided against it and just kept lecturing her instead.

 **"Oh yeah trust me when I say this Akemi, The attention that "guys," will be giving you is not what you want, ok. What they'll be looking at is a girl that guys only want to plow into and after they're finished you expect them to call you will guess what THEY DON'T AKEMI THEY GOT WHAT THEY CAME FOR AND NOW YOU'RE JUST THROWN TO THE SIDE LIKE TRASH AND YOU ARE NOT TRASH AKEMI!** Akemi was about to say something but Hana wouldn't let her. **"AKEMI YOU NEED TO STFU, AND LISTEN TO WHAT ELSE I HAVE TO FUCKING SAY! YOU FUCKING GOT THAT!** Hana had realized that her yelling attracted pretty much every student in the hallway where they heard "OOOHHH'S and DAMN's," from their peers.

Akemi closed her month letting her friend know to say what she needed to say.

 **"Akemi, you are beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you as his, To love, to protect, to marry/mate. But wearing shit like "THAT," will only get you guys that are sick, twisted, perverts that only want you for sex and that's it, AND I'LL BE FUCKING DAMNED TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND GO THROUGH THAT!**

(The second-hour bell rang and all the students began to head to their second-hour classes instead of the two Besties)

 **"Akemi, we'll finish this conversation Later but can you please go to the bathroom, put back on that shirt you just had and throw that tube top away please."** Hana hugged her friend. **You are beautiful but you don't need perverts looking at you like your a piece of meat ok.**  
Akemi nodded to her friend, opened her locker, grabbed her other shirt, headed to the bathroom to change and comes out in the black shirt.

 **"now that's cute remind me to borrow that top some time."** Hana smiled at her friend.

Akemi giggles at her friend, **let's head to class."**

And with that, the two headed off to their second-hour class (History WW2)

 **ME: well here ya have it, Chapter 2 complete **turns to Inuyasha** soooo Inu what did you think?**

 **INU: I honestly found this chapter quite entrusting.**

 **ME:**Shocked** oh wow, thank you Inuyasha.**  
 **  
INU: "No Problem, Tala."**

 **Me:** ****blushes** ummmmm ok Anyway **turns back to you guys** OK, Remember to review and follow for more updates with all that said **Looks at Inuyasha** Inuyasha, would you Like to do the honors?**

 **Inu:** ****nods** Sure **looks at you readers** We hope You enjoyed this chapter and like Tala said, "Don't forget to review and Follow." Until then**

 **Me: Ja ne (SEE YA)**

 **VOCABULARY USED IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE MEANING.**

 **Kami-God**

NEXT TIME  
Chapter 3: Meet Daisuke Akiu, Akemi's crash.


	3. Meet Daisuke Akiu,Akemi

**Inu:**walks in the room and See Kagome** Oh, hey Kags.**

 **Kag:**see's Inuyasha** Hey Inu. have you seen Tala?**

 **Inu:**shakes head** nope, in fact, she's usually the 1st one here.**

 **Kags: Oh, **see's me coming** wait I think that's her coming now.**

 **Inu:**Turns and see's me also.****

 **Me: **walks into the room like a zombie and groans****

 **Inu: **Looks at me with a raised brow** Damn Tala! what happened to you? you like shit.**

 **Kag: **Hits Inuyasha on the arm** INUYASHA!**

 **Inu: **Rubs his sore arm** OW, WHAT!**

 **Kag: **glares at him** Be. NICE!**

 **Me: **rubs temples to block an oncoming migraine.** It's fine Kags, Inu's right I do look like Shit, hell **Plops on a chair and rests head in my hands** I even FELL Like shit.**

 **Kags:**looks at me with concern** Are, you ok?**

 **Me:**nods** I will be, Just that I have one of my "A storm is coming," Headaches.**

 **Inu: Damn, That sucks.**

 **Me: Yep it sure as hell does. But I'm not gonna let it stop me from writing my stories.**

 **Kags: I wouldn't think not.**

 **Inu: "Keh," I agree. Hell, you're way TOO stubborn to let anything, even a headache to slow you down.**

 **Me: **Nods** damn right, anyway... **Turns to you readers** Welcome back my fellow Inuyasha Fans/fan-fiction writers, To 8SR4DMTHD. Last time we left with Akemi and her Best friend Hana in a "little" argument. Akemi is trying to catch "Male attention," But her Mom and dad and even her Best friend are telling her that what she's wearing will get her "attention" from male species but not the kind of "attention," that she wants to attract. Soooo with that after that the bell rang for their 2nd class (History WW2) Hana convinced Akemi to go to the bathroom, change back into the shirt she had on over her tube top and throw that tube top away, Akemi didn't feel like arguing so she grabbed her Black shirt out of her locker and went into the bathroom to switch shirts. When Akemi came out of the bathroom her best friend couldn't help but smile at her friend. And so after all that they headed to their 2nd class. And so now here is next chapter. I hope You guys enjoy reading it.**

 **"I DO OWN This story (Duh it's my fan-fiction)Akemi and other Oc's**

 **"I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha and Cast, That credit goes to the creator of the Anime and Manga Rumiko Takashi-san**

 **Meet Daisuke Akiu, Akemi's crash**

"Tardy bell rings"

Akemi and Hana both entered their 2nd-hour class, right when their teacher (Mr. Myoga) was doing Attendance.

 **"You two are late."** He said glaring at the two tardy besties.

 **"Gomen'nasi, Shi-Myoga Sensei,** Akemi and Hana bowed and Apologized to their sensei.

 **"We didn't think we'd be in the bathroom so long, but you know what they say,"** Hana said sheepishly.

 **"If you gotta go, you gotta go,"** Akemi said also Sheepishly.

 **"Ok I'll let you two off, just this once got it! now go take your seats."** Mr. Myoga said as he waved them off their seats.

 **"Hai, Sensei!"** Both girls returned to their poster from their Apologetic bow and walked to their seats.

 **"Ok student's today we are going to be learning about "Imperial Japan."** Mr. Myoga said while writing the words _ **"Imperial Japan,"**_ on the blackboard.

A student raised their hand.

 **"Yes, Mr. Akiu."** Mr. Myoga pointed to the male student.

 **"I actually heard about this on the History channel, It was When Emperor Hirohito ascended to the throne in 1926, our country was enveloped in a struggle between In 1925, universal male suffrage was introduced, increasing the electorate from 3.3 to 12.5 million. Yet as the left pushed for further democratic reforms, right-wing politicians pushed for legislation to ban organizations that threatened our country by advocating wealth distribution or political change. This resulted in 1925's 'Peace Preservation Law', which massively curtailed political freedom."**

The male student started to explain. **"Also, did you know that Michinomiya Hirohito was our countries longest-reigning emperor? His reign lasted from 1926 until his death, He was born on April 29, 1902, so he was 24 when he ruled and 87 when he died?"** Daisuke finished his knowledge of what he learned from the history channel.

 **"Yes, very good Mr. Akiu well done as always."** Mr. Myoga praised the Male student And began to add on to the board.

Akemi just stared at the boy.

 **"wow!"** Akemi Thought to her self while staring at the boy on her right side, A blush was appearing on her cheeks. But she was soon brought out of her daze when her friend Hana Taped her on the shoulder.

Akemi turned to her BFF and whispered, **"what?!"**

 **"You like Daisuke!"** Hana whispered back.

Akemi's face was getting more pinker. **"I-I-I d-d-don't kn** - **know w-what yo-you-your t-t-talking a-ab-about!"** Akemi stuttered and quickly tries to hide the blush that was creeping on her face but failed.

 **"Come on Akemi, It's written all over your face!"** Hana whispered back the fact.

Before we continue with the story let's take a look at Daisuke Akiu's info shall we

 **Name: Daisuke (Dai=big,great, Suke=Help)**

 **age:15**

 **"description: Short Black hair(like his dad), has a white wolf tail(Like his mom), tall, Blue colored eyes (Like his dad), muscular (Not too bulky built like Koga), he has fangs and dog claws.**

 **family: Ayume-Mother, Koga-Father and Luna-Twin sister**

 **"Personality: Funny, sweet, caring, smart, cool, likes to play sports (Basketball, football, and hockey)**

 **Species: Ookiami youki (Wolf demon)**

NOW BACK TO THE STORY

Daisuke was looking at Akemi He then thought to himself, _ **"Man, Akemi is** **sooooo** **fucking hot, I should ask her out sometime."**_

Daisuke was soon brought out of his thought when Mr. Myoga called him.

 **"H-Hai Sensei!?"** Daisuke asked.

 **"You and Akemi are gonna be partners for the project."** Mr. Myoga said as if It was like talking about _ **"what's the score in a game."**_

 **"Project? what, project?"** Daisuke asked.

 **"The project of the Imperial Japan war."** Mr. Myoga told the confessed student.

 **"This isn't like you not paying attention in class Mr. Akiu, Is very thing ok?"** Mr. Myoga asked Daisuke in a concerned tone.

 **"N-no sensei, I'm ok really I guess I was thinking too much and I didn't hear the assignment Gomen'nesi sensei,"** Daisuke answered and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Mr. Myoga nodded and proceeded on with the lesson.

Daisuke was listening to the teacher and Thinking about being Partnered with the girl of his dreams at the same time.

Bell rings end of class

 **"Remember class, The project is worth 50% of your grade you have until next week to figure out what you and your partner are gonna be doing."**

Mr. Myoga reminded the class.

And with all that everyone was out of their 2nd-hour class and now heading to their 3rd-hour classes.

Akemi and Hana were talking when Akemi heard her name being called.

 **"AKEMI!"** the voice yelled out to her.

Akemi and Hana stop and they see Daisuke running towards them.

 **"I'm gonna head to class, you go talk to him,"** Hana said winking at her blushing friend and runs to class.

 **"H-HANA W-WAIT DON'T LEAVE!"** Akemi called after her retreating friends back she turns to her crush that was now in front of her

 **" _ok Daisuke, just act_** ** _casual after all your just talking to Akemi, yeah who's Hot, Sexy, Smart, and the girl of my dreams! Yeah acting casual may take some skill, but it's now or never don't lose your composure or you'll really look like an idoit_ "Hey Akemi,"** Daisuke greeted _**"OMK,** **DAISUKE IS TALKING TO ME?**_ Akemi thought to herself, _**"SHIT WHAT AM I STANDING HERE LOOKING AT HIM LIKE A TOTALLY BAKA! SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT!"**_

 **"U-umm H-Hi D-D-Dai-Daisuke** **,"** Akemi Stuttered out and started to feel a blush getting darker. _**"Seriously!? why am I getting all nervous, I mean it's just Daisuke, Hot, sexy, Smart and the Captain of the Football team, now that I think about it WHY WOULDN'T I GET NERVOUS AROUND HIM!"**_

Akemi was brought out of her thoughts when Daisuke called her name while waving his hand in front of her face.

 **"Hu?!, Oh sorry about that, Daisuke** , **"** Akemi said nervously.

Daisuke cocked an eyebrow **"You ok Akemi?"** He asked with a concerned voice.

 **"Um y-y-yeah I-I-I was J-J-Just, U-umm Sorry w** **-what was i-it you were trying to** **s-s-** **say?"** Akemi stuttered and Felt a blush coming.

 _ **"She's cute when she's nervous and blushing."** _ Daisuke thought to himself and he to started to blush.

 **"I was wondering since we're partners for the History project, I was asking where should we work on it? like your place or mine?"** Daisuke asked with a hint of nervousness himself.

 _ **"Crap now I'm getting nervous come on Dai! get IT TOGETHER MAN!"**_ Daisuke mentally slapped and scolded himself.

Daisuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Akemi.

 **"Hu, what?"** he asked.

 **"I said we can work on the project at my place if that's cool with you,"** Akemi said nervously and turns her head to hide the oncoming blush but with no success.

 **"O-ok your place it is** , **"** Daisuke said with a smile.

And with that, they headed to their next class chemistry and the rest of the day went by smoothly after school was over Hana, Akemi and Daisuke began to walk home together.

 **"Well, I'm gonna head home I'll see you two tomorrow?"** Hana said with a sly wink at her friend and her friend's crush.

Akemi and Daisuke couldn't help but hide a blush from her and from each other, this made Hana giggle and with that, she headed one way to her home and the other two headed the other way for their homes, The walk was silent until Daisuke broke the awkward silents.

 **"** **Um...Sooooo? Akemi?"** Daisuke began.

Akemi looked at him blushing. **"Y-yeah?"** Akemi asked nervously.

Daisuke continued, **"Soooooo about the project, do you wanna go to your place today and brainstorm or we could wait until tomorrow, I mean it's up to you."** Daisuke asked nervously.

 **"Ummm y-yeah, T-to-d-day s-sounds f-fine."** Akemi nervously answered. _**"Damn it! there I go stuttering like a baka again, Come girl GET IT TOGETHER ALREADY!"** _ Akemi Thought to herself.

 **"Cool,"** Daisuke casually said.

And with that, they both headed towards _**"The Mishimoto"** _ house.

 **"Ok well, that's it for chapter 3.**

 **Kags: **Looks at me with a smile** "I have to say Tala, It's getting pretty entrusting.**

 **Me:**Looks back at Kagome with a smile also** Thank you Kagome-Chan. **Turns to InuYasha,** what about you Inu?**

 **Inu: "It's not bad but,"**

 **me:"But?"**

 **Inu:"Well I'm just confused that's all."**

 **Kags: "InuYasha You're always confused." **Eyes narrowed****

 **Inu: **Glares at Kagome** " .ha very funny babe" But no, I'm serious I mean The Story is called;"8SRFDMTHD," right?**

 **Me: **Nods** "Hai!"**

 **Inu: "Ok, soooooo where do the "Rules" come into play?"**

 **Kags: **looks at me and Cocks a brow** yeah I've been wondering that myself.**

 **me: "Oh, don't worry you two the rules are gonna be there trust me."**

 **Inu:**was about to say something but decided against it and just nods** Ok.**

 **Kag: **nods** "Ok."**

 **Me: **Claps hands together and turns towards you readers**." ALL RIGHT-TAY! I hope you guys in joyed Chapter 3.**

 **NEXT TIME: CHAPTER 4: "It's now or never,": Daisuke asks Akemi out**

 **me** : **Until then, JA'NE**

 **Vocabulary used in this chapter and meanings**

 **Gomen'nasi, sai=Sorry**

 **Sensei=Teacher**

 **Hai=Yes**

 **Baka=Idiot/stupid**

 **-NOTE:REMEMBER TO REVIEW (NO MEAN/DISRESPECTFUL, I WANT YOU GUYS TO HELP ME BE A BETTER WRITER AND MEAN/DISRESPECTFUL REVIEWS LIKE "STUPID,RETARDED,LEARN"HOW TO SPELL, YOU SUCK JUST QUIT WHILE YOU'RE AHEAD BECAUSE SHIT LIKE THAT WILL NOT HELP ME GET BETTER SOOOO BE KIND WITH YOUR WORDS AND REMEMBER TO FOLLOW For more updates.**


	4. Daisuke asks Akemi out

**Me: **Sleeping****

 **Inu:**pokes me with an end of a pen** hey**poke**, psst**Poke** Tala **Poke**, Hey**Poke** wake up**Poke** will ya**Poke****

 **me: **Mumbles and swats Inu away and groans.** Go away Inu.**

 **Inu: **annoyed** WENCH DID YOU FORGET THAT YOU HAVE A STORY TO GET DONE!**

 **me:**Glares at Inu with Black eyes** (Note: when my eyes turn Black it's never a good sign for the other person)**

 **Inu:**see's my eyes change and it sent shivers down his spine****

 **Me: **Voice changes to a little demonic** ok 1. If you value yo life, NEVER EVER CALL ME WENCH, BITCH OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN GOT IT. And 2. I didn't forget about the story I've just had a bad case of "writer's block." Lucky this time it didn't last long like it usually does.**

 **Inu: **cocks an eyebrow** How long do your "Writer's block" usually last?**

 **me: **Eyes turn back to Brown and voice turns normal**Mine Usually can last to a month to a year or longer.**

 **Inu: **eyes widen** SHIT THAT MUST SUCK!**

 **Me: Yeah tell me about it. But anyway Lets continue on with the new chapter ok.**

 **Kags: **Walks in** hey Tala, hey Inu.**

 **me and Inu: "Hey Kags."**

 **Kags: Sooooo what are you two up to?**  
 **Me: Just about to get started on the New chapter of 8SRFDMTHD.**

 **Kags: oh that's good.**

 **Me: **nods** yep.**

 **Inu: **annoyed** OK enough with the chit-chat already we have a story to write or did you forget about our readers Tala.**

 **Me: **looks at Inu and glares at him** Inu don't make me and Kags "S.I.T!" yo ass.**

 **Inu:**Shivers and remains silent****

 **Kags: **giggles****

 **me: anyway**Turns towards you readers** Hello and welcome back to The Story, Sorry for the wait but like I told Inu had "Writer's block." But now as you can see, I'm back and ready to continue the story. Now last Time On 8SRFDMTHD! Akemi and Daisuke have been partnered up for "The project of the Imperial Japan war." So we left them walking towards The Mishimoto house. So we're gonna continue from there. **claps hands together** ok So where it is Chapter 4. I hope Ya enjoy.**

 **REMINDER:**

 **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CREW BUT I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS STORY, AKEMI, AND OTHER OCS.**

 **chapter 4:"It's now or never," Daisuke asks Akemi out.**

They both arrive at Akemi's.

Akemi unlocks the front door, They both walk inside and took their shoes off and placed them on the shoe rack.

Akemi Looks at Daisuke. **"Get comfortable, watch T.V, relax, make yourself at home, I'm going to the kitchen, do you want anything to drink? like water or something to eat?"**

Daisuke went into the family room and sat down on the badge couch, turns on the T.V, and turns to Akemi. **"Just a glass of water for now."**

 **"Ok, you sure you don't want anything to eat?"** Akemi asked, before going to the kitchen.

 **"I-I-I g-guess I c-can e-eat."** Daisuke stutterers out.

 **"ok",** Akemi said as she heads to the kitchen and looks in the Pantry **"We have Ramon, do you like Ramon?"** Akemi Asked Daisuke.

 **"Ramon, YES please!"** Daisuke's ear twitched at that.

**Akemi giggled at Daisuke's response** **"I take it you like Ramon hu?!"**

 **"Like? Oh NOOOOOOO I don't LIKE Ramon... I LOVE RAMON!"** Daisuke defended.

**Akemi was still looking in the Pantry giggling at Daisuke's response** **"Which kind do you want, we got Shrimp, beef, chicken"** Akemi listed each Ramon flavor they had.

 **"I'll have one of each please!"** Daisuke didn't even have to think about it.

**Akemi pops her head out of the pantry and looks at Daisuke like he had two extra heads and four extra arms**

 **"What?"** Daisuke asked, with one cocked eyebrow.

 **"Ummm n-n-nothing j-j-just th-that I thought I heard you s-say "One of...each."** **Akemi said to Daisuke.**

**Daisuke looks at Akemi and nods** **"Yes I did Like I said, I. Love. RAMON."** **Daisuke said with a wink to indicate his Love for the instant noodles.**

 **"You're Not kidding,"** **Akemi giggled and went into the pantry** **"Ok, coming right up."** Akemi said while getting every single package of Ramon and grabs a big pot, fills it with water and begins to make what she now calls, **"The Super-Flavorlishous!"** Ramon."

after the Ramon was all cooked, Akemi Hands Daisuke a _HUG BOWL, of RAMON!_

 **"ARIGATO, AKEMI-CHAN,"** Daisuke said, His tail wagging a mile a minute after receiving as he likes to call it, " **The GIANT BOWL OF GREATNESS!"**

**Akemi sats down next to Daisuke, her eyes went wide when watching him devour the Super sized bowl of Ramon, She just gave him that "HUG ASS BOWL!" and is not even in 2.5 seconds the "Noodles!" were gone, He pretty much inhaled it, like a vacuum cleaner.**

After what seemed like hours of silents, Daisuke FINALLY BREAKS IT!

 **"Hey, A-Akemi?"** Daisuke stuttered out.

 **"Yeah?"** Akemi looked at Daisuke.

 **"Can I As-ask y-you s-s-some-th-thing?"** Daisuke stutters again, **"** ** _Damn it Dai, pull yourself together, Just SPIT IT OUT!"_** Daisuke Mentally cheered himself on.

**Akemi nods**

 **"Akemi, IREALLYLIKEYOUWILLYOUGOOUTWITHME?"** Daisuke said the last part super fast.

**Akemi gave Daisuke the look of confusion** **"I'm Sorry? Daisuke but all I caught was you saying my name and the rest was lost in translation Can you repeat the last parts again but at normal speed please?"**

**Daisuke inhaled** **"I said"** **looks Akemi in the eyes** **Akemi, "I Really Like You, Will you go out with me?"  
**  
 **ME: I'm gonna stop here. And Sorry It's taken this long to get this chapter up I've been taking a break But I'm back now.**

 **Inu:"Feh"**

 **Kag: **Rolls eyes at Inu** Ignore him, And It's Ok Tala, At least you're back.**

 **Me:**nods at Kagome** Thank You Kags.**

 **Kag: **Smiles** No Problem.**

 **Inu:**Annoyed sigh** Can we skip all this "chit-chat!" and get on with what the next chapter is gonna be**

 **Me: **Glares at Inu making him shiver with fear** I'm getting to that.**

 **Inu:**Hides behind Kags and peaks out behind her shoulder and glares at me****

 **Kags:**covers her mouth with her hands to hide her snickering****

 **Me:**sighs and Turns to you guys** Anyway, again about the wait, Like I Told Inu and Kags, I've been taking a break **whispers to you readers so Inuyasha can't hear** The truth is that I had writers block again -_-' But I would NEVER Admit it to Inuyasha, The last thing I need is for him to be like "I knew it, You owe me 20 bucks, fork over the dead presidents, wench!" so yeah ANYWAY! I hope you guys In joyed this Chapter. SEE YA NEXT TIME.**

 ****REMEMBER: REVIEW (NOTHING RUED or Hurtful That's not a review that's just being a Bully. NOTE: BULLYING ISN'T COOL) AND FOLLOW FOR MORE UPDATES OF THIS STORY****

 **Chapter 5: Akemi's Answer And The third Degree O_0**

 **Vocabulary used in this Chapter**  
 **-ARIGATO=Thank you**


	5. Akemi's Answer and the 3rd degree

**Me: Konnichiwa my fanfiction readers, I'm back.**

 **Inuyasha: Feh about time to**

 **Me: **glares at him** care to say that again Inuyasha?**

 **Inuyasha:**shakes with fear from my glare** U-u-um n-n-no?**

 **Me:**Glare** Good. **Looks away****

 **Inuyasha: **regains his composure and mumbles under his breath** Must be that time of the month.**

 **me: **heard him** INUYASHA...OSWARI**

 ****BAM****

 ****Kagome walks and see's him on the floor and went to his level** seriously Inuyasha, you should know not to get on Tala's nerves, you know how her temper gets.**

 **Me:**humps** serves you right for being rude.**

 **Inuyasha**Mumbles" Damn it I forgot she's the writer so she also has the power to SIT me SHIT! I have two wenches to be afraid of with that word now DAMN IT!**

 **Kagome: **walks up to me and hugs me** It's great that you're back Tala-chan**

 **me: **hugs Kagome back** Thank you Kag-chan, I just wish Inu was this polite **Head goes down****

 **Kagome: **pats me on the back** Hey don't worry about Inuyasha ok.**

 **me:**nods** I won't thank you Kagome **smiles up at Kagome****

 **Kagome: **smiles back** Now how about this new chapter of yours.**

 **me: right well anyway **looks at you readers** Hello everyone I AM BACK and with a new chapter. I'm sorry I've been M.I.A for god knows how long to you guys but I'm back and ready to get started, soooooo without any further ado, Heres chapter 5.**

* * *

 **Last time On 8SRFDMTHD.**

 **"Akemi, IREALLYLIKEYOUWILLYOUGOOUTWITHME?"** Daisuke said the last part super fast.  
**Akemi gave Daisuke the look of confusion** **"I'm Sorry? Daisuke but all I caught was you saying my name and the rest was lost in translation Can you repeat the last parts again but at normal speed please?"** **Daisuke inhaled** **"I said"** **looks Akemi in the eyes** **Akemi,** **"I Really Like You, Will you go out with me?"**

 **NOW:  
**

Akemi was speechless but her mind was screaming _**"OMK, Did Daisuke just ask me out, Omk ANSWER HIM DAMN IT ANSWER HIM!"**_

 **"Akemi"** Daisuke called while waving a hand in Akemi's face.

 **"Hu what?" _"Oh yes real intelligent vocabulary we have there, good job baka -_-"_**

 **"Akemi are you ok?"** Daisuke asked with the look of concern.

 **"Yeah I'm good, I'm just shocked that you actually asked me out."** Akemi looked away trying to hide her blush but failed miserably.

 **"Oh, well what do you say?"** Daisuke asked shyly.

Akemi looked at him with a bright blush. **"Yes, Daisuke I'll go out with you."**

Daisuke smiled, **"Cool since today is Thursday, how about tomorrow night or Saturday night? There's this Club called 'Miko' And I hear it's the shit."**

Akemi nodded, **"Yeah sounds like fun we can go Saturday."**

They both smiled and both remembered about the project and started to work on it.

 **After 1 hour of working on there Project.**

 **"AKEMI WHERE HOME,"** Kagome yelled out.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and turned to Kagome.

 **"There's a boy in this house,"** Inuyasha said with venom **" And a wolf boy it smells like,"** Inuyasha growled at the thought of any boy shacking up with his little girl.

Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha.

 **"Honey calm down, there is no reason to be growling,"** Kagome stated in a calm gentle voice.

 **"Kagome there is a wolf boy in this house, with Akemi ALONE,"** Inuyasha stated with a growl and he walks into where Akemi And Daisuke are sitting and Kagome is at his heels trying to stop him from doing kami knows what to the boy.

 **"Inuyasha, you better not hurt him,"** Kagome said with a worried tone.

 **"Don't worry Kag, I won't hurt him,"** Inuyasha said calmly while still walking to where the two teen demons were sitting.

Kagome sighed with relief.

 **"I'm just gonna put the fear of Kami into him instead."** And with that, they both reached the Living room and there they saw them, asleep, TOGETHER ON THE COUCH.

 **"WHAT THE HELL!"** Inuyasha Screamed

Akemi And Daisuke jolted awake and to see a fuming Inuyasha.

Akemi and Daisuke looked at each other and noticed their position **(A/n: well this is awkward)**

 **"Wait, dad, it's not what it looks like."** Akemi tried to plead with her fuming father.

 **"Akemi go to your room while I have a word with jr here,"** Inuyasha commanded eyes flashing back and forth from red to gold.

 **"But Dad I."** Akemi was cut off with Inuyasha's growl

Akemi summits and without any argument shot an apologizing glance to Daisuke and went upstairs.

Inuyasha's gaze went straight to Daisuke who was sweating bullets.

 **"YOU."** Inuyasha points a clawed finger at Daisuke **"You're Dead."** And with that Daisuke ran like the devil was at his heels.

 **"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN THROTTLE YOU, YOU LITTLE PUNK, HOW DEAR YOU SLEEP WITH MY DAUGHTER AND ON HER CHEST, YOU LITTLE PERVERT WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU IM GONNA."** Inuyasha threatens until...

 **"SIT BOY,"** Kagome yelled out.

"BAM"

 _ **"Damn it, well hello floor nice to meet ya I'm Inuyasha And I think we're gonna be knowing each other for a while."**_ Inuyasha thought bitterly as he face-planted on the floor by his wife's subduing spell. **(A/n: haha thought I wouldn't add the beads now did ya?)**

Daisuke finally stopped running and was now trying to catch his breath.

 **"Inuyasha you said you weren't gonna hurt him but put the fear of kami into him instead."** Kagome lectured her Inu-Hanyou husband.

The spell has finally let go of its hold on the Inu-hanyou, so Inuyasha lifts up his head to glare at his wife.

 **"That was before that little punk** Inuyasha points his claw finger again at Daisuke, **was** **sleeping ON OUR DAUGHTER!"** Inuyasha glared hard at the Young wolf demon.

Daisuke was still catching his breath but still was determined to plead his case.

 **"Mister...** **gasp** **Mishimoto** **Gasp** **...sir** **Gasp** **...It's** **gasp**. **...not** **gasp** **...what** **BIG GASP** **It looks like.** Daisuke said while getting air back into his lungs from that running.

 **"Oh then tell me why you were sleeping with my DAUGHTER!"** Inuyasha growled out while getting on his feet and ready his claws for slicing a dicing.

 **"we were studying."** Daisuke managed to say while shaking with fear.

 **"Studying what? AND IT BETTER NOT BE YOU STUDYING MY DAUGHTER CAUSE I SWEAR TO KAMI I'LL TEAR YOU APART BOY!"** Inuyasha flexed his claws showing Daisuke that he better come clean and now.

 **"INUYASHA STOP NOW OR I'LL SAY 'IT AGAIN!"** Kagome yelled at her husband.

 **"GRRRRRRR."** Inuyasha stopped flexing his claws and looked at his Wife and back at the young wolf urging Daisuke to explain the situation.

Daisuke sighed in relief and began telling Kagome and Inuyasha about how both him And Akemi where partners for a history project and how they fell asleep

 **"And I swear NOTHING happened, Believe me, Mr. And Mrs. Mishimoto I really like Akemi and I WOULD NEVER do anything that she's not ready for."** Daisuke stood tall but still a little bit scared of Inuyasha.

 **"What do you mean by That YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING ABOUT WHAT I THINK YOUR THINKING WITH MY DAUGHTER I'LL KILL YOU!"** Inuyasha seethed and was about to attack Daisuke until.

 **"DAD STOP IT!"** Akemi comes and gets in between them.

Inuyasha stopped his approach and looks at his daughter

 **"DAD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"** Akemi was seething.

 **"Akemi I think I better go."** Daisuke said from behind Akemi.

 **"I'll walk you out Dai."** Akemi Walked with Daisuke to the front but not before giving her father a Kagome like glare that actually made Inuyasha mentally shiver _**"Like mother and daughter"**_

 **At the front of the door**

 **"I am soooooo sorry about my Dad."** Akemi bowed and apologized for her dad's behavior.

 **"It's all good, he's just being a dad,"** Daisuke said sheepishly.

 **"But still though It was uncalled for he shouldn't jump to conclusions like he did."** Akemi was growling until she felt Daisuke's hand on her shoulder instantly calming her.

 **"It's ok Akemi, You are his little girl and I respect that, now I'll see you at the club on Saturday right?"** Daisuke said with hope in his voice.

 **"Of course,"** Akemi said with a lot of eagerness in her voice.

 **"Cool, I'll come get you at around 7 pm ok?"** Daisuke let go of Akemi's shoulder and smiled.

Akemi Noded and also smiled, and with that Daisuke left.

* * *

 **ME: well this concludes this chapter, **looks at Inu and Kag** What did you two think.**

 **Kagome: I Like it ^_^**

 **me: thank you Kagome, What about you Inu?**

 **Inuyasha: feh honestly did you really have to add those godforsaken beads in here?**

 **me: Yes.**

 **Inu: WHY do you honestly hate me that much **Cries anime tears****

 **me: I don't hate you Inuyasha. I added it because I felt like it.**

 **Inu: ok then.**

 **me: anyway **turns to you readers** what about all of you guys did you like it if so please review and follow for more updates until then**

 **See you NEXT TIME: Chapter 6: Can go out, please?  
** **  
me, Inu, and Kagome: **Peace sign** JA'NE**


End file.
